Little Red Riding Hood
by Moon Step
Summary: When he asks, Kagome explains to him the story of the young girl in red and the big, bad Wolf. [KagomeKouga] oneshot


Kagome had no intention of going to the Feudal Era that day. Honestly. Even though she happened to be dressed in what she deemed a rather cute outfit and the idea of showing said outfit off in front of a certain male was appealing, the visit had not been intentional.

It was all her friend's fault really… okay, and a little bit her own. While meaning to put Eri's birthday present aside, it had somehow found its way into her bag. That same bag was the one she had left at Kaede's earlier that week.

Part of her hoped to get in and out quickly without anyone noticing, especially when considering the fact that Inuyasha would not be too keen on letting her leave. The rest wished that someone would find her in the costume that Eri had demanded she wear. It was required to attend her party since no costume meant no admittance. No exception, not even for Kagome.

She had groaned when Eri first told her, but the idea grew on her and she devised the perfect attire with a little help from her mother. And so it was only natural she wanted to show it off, at least just a little bit.

Kagome climbed up the well and over the edge with care, moving the red cloth so that it did not snag on the side. She almost expected to see Inuyasha in the clearing or even Sango, who sometimes trained there, but was not thrown off when she saw neither. They were not expecting her after all.

The sudden burst of wind did take her by surprise, however, and she threw up her arms to shield herself from it as it whipped around her in a circular form. Then just as quickly as it had come, it died down.

When she dropped her arms, she saw a familiar face in front of her.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed, not even bothering to keep the surprise out of her voice. "How'd you know I was here?"

The demon clasped her hands in his, his eyes intent on her brown ones. A slight blush gave her face color. She couldn't help the way her heart fluttered no matter how many times he greeted her this same way.

"I could smell your sweet scent from miles away." That sounded about right. Kouga, always the flirt, at least where Kagome was concerned. "But I was in the area."

"Have you seen Inuyasha and the others around?"

He shook his head. "I don't smell that mutt's filth anywhere around here."

She frowned as she wondered where her friends might have wandered off to. Not that it really mattered since there was nothing urgent to share with them. It actually made her life easier for she could slip in and out without stubborn Inuyasha refusing to let her go back to her era.

As she paused to ponder, Kouga eyed her mostly red attire with interest. There was something about it that caught his eye, something he liked about the flashiness of it. The cape and matching skirt were such a vibrant red, he had an instinctive urge to reach out and grab it. Not one to be modest, he did just that.

"This is odd clothing, even for you," he commented as he fondled the cape in his hand. It was silky.

His eyes flickered from the cape to her face. Kagome noticed something primitive flash in his eyes. "I like it."

She took a step back and, taking her cape in hand, she curtseyed with a broad smile on her face.

"I'm Little Red Riding Hood." From his quizzical look, she continued, "You know… the big, bad wolf, off to Grandmother's…"

Then it occurred to her that of course he _didn't_ know, but by then she had acquired his attention.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Bad wolf?"

"It's a fairy tale." _Kind of like the one I live every time I fall into this time,_ Kagome mused.

When he asked her to tell it (for if there were wolves involved it was certainly interesting), she was happy to oblige. Kouga settled down on the edge of the well and waited as Kagome gathered what she remembered of the story. It had been a while since anyone had told her the tale.

"It's about a young girl, dressed in red, who has a basket of goods to bring to her grandmother. On the way though, she meets this wolf that thinks she looks delicious and wants to eat her. But after he spoke to her and learned where she going, he became greedy and decided he wanted to eat them both up, grandmother and grandchild."

She paused for a second and noticed Kouga slight nod as though understanding the story wolf's logic. She thought wryly how any other normal girl would grow frightened by what appeared to be Kouga's approval, but she knew the wolf demon too well and didn't doubt the fact that he would never harm her.

Seeing how interested Kouga was in the tale, Kagome bit back a smile and continued on. "Little Red Riding Hood had told him where her grandmother lived and so he arrived there first and ate her and then dressed in her clothing to fool the young girl. When Red finally arrived, she found what she thought was her grandmother sitting in her bed. But she did notice some things that were odd about her, so the girl began questioning her."

Here came her favorite part. "'Grandmother, what large ears you have!' 'Better to hear you with,' the wolf replied." Kouga grinned, obviously appreciating the humor. "'What a large nose you have!' 'The better to smell you with.'"

By the second time, Kouga was catching on. When she spoke the next line—Grandmother, what great eyes you have!—it was he that responded.

"The better to see you with."

She smiled at him. "What large hands you have."

Kouga stood then and took one of her hands in his. With a single tug, Kagome stumbled forward and right into his embrace. She flushed and automatically brought her hands up to his chest to at least keep some distance between the two.

"The better to hold you with," he replied.

She glanced upward at him, her eyes widening ever so slightly. It was no longer about the story, they both knew that. What Kagome also knew was that her words would determine the outcome of her current situation.

Kouga drew her closer, proving what she thought impossible. He titled his head down and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his chest rise deeply as he took in the sweet scent of her.

"What a great mouth you have."

She felt the smirk across her skin, sending small thrilling shocks through her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she had no doubt he could hear it beating wildly, let alone feel it. Then she felt his lips brush against her neck, his teeth grazing her skin ever so slightly. Had his arms not been around her, she surely would have melted right then and there.

"All the better to taste you with," he mumbled. His warm breath tickled her senses.

He was waiting expectantly. She hesitated, but ultimately said her finally line.

"…What red lips you have," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

He raised his head and stared down at her, an entirely primal look in his eyes that spoke volumes of hunger.

"The better to kiss you with."

And then he did.

* * *

_AN: Oh man, I wonder what Kouga's reaction would be if he found out how the story ends? XD Hope you enjoyed!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._


End file.
